


【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】TWiNKLE DUEL!!

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文記錄．四月時因為LABO公開的VR遊作髮色真的很像光美角色衍生出的召喚詞原梗．感謝跟XX討論出的人設補充（？．然後今天開播確定真的完全就是魔☆法☆少☆年☆變☆身，所以就把它故事化吧（不．我自己都不知道結局要去哪了，吧，估計沒有後續（（（．怎麼四月就奶中魔法少年了可怕（閉嘴





	【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】TWiNKLE DUEL!!

由藍紫色光粒構成的雙螺旋包圍著中央的少年，隨著刻印著契文與法陣的卡組插入到召喚器中，螢白的光芒籠罩了整個戰鬥場地。

新芽色的雙眼逐漸睜開。

「無懼的面對一切力量，徜徉於0與1的世界破解重重阻礙，復仇的輝劍解開一切秘密，解☆密☆者，登場！」

青藍色的魔法陣上飄動著不規則的黑色風衣，金黃色的線條延著服裝閃爍著光軌，無數的電子光流匯聚成了淡紫色的長劍。

下一刻，解密者漂浮起起長劍，準備向公園中央有著黑色肉翅與白色羽翅，散發的黑氣污染著周遭的惡魔時──

  
  


「等─等─！」

一觸即發的肅殺氣氛在紅色身影從天而降的那刻瞬間凝固。

「這位新入的魔法少年，違法魔法少年保密條款啦！」

「......？」解密者靜靜的看著突然降落到戰鬥場地中斷戰鬥，並且疑似一擊殺了已經不成形的惡魔的棕髮青年。

「笑容啊，還有變身保密！」青年用食指勾起嘴角拉起了大大的微笑，然後揮手升起了五彩斑斕的空間雲，本來在一旁觀看甚至拍攝錄影的人們像是著魔了般刪除了自己的檔案，神色恍然的離開了公園。

直到整個地方只剩下青年與解密者，以及（已經重度昏死的）惡魔。

「好的！」青年確認魔法維持正常後轉過了身，「藤木遊作同學，身為非法未登記魔法少年，加上違反保密條款，得請你跟我回去工會一趟啦。」

「我為什麼要遵守你們的條約？」解密者戒備的看著青年，手中的武器又再度匯聚起來。「而且你是誰？」

感受到比他強上不少的力量侵略感。

「啊，我是遊城十代，現在轉職成魔法師的前任魔法少年成☆熟☆王☆子。」語畢，十代眨了下眼，「不過重點是，你這樣在大庭廣眾下直接變身就暴露了魔法少年的存在了，懂嗎？」

「我需要懂嗎？」遊作的聲音十分清冷，手上的武器依然沒有解除魔法。

「需要啊，只要是魔法少年就要，不要這麼拗啊新人。」十代看了下手上的懷錶。

「算算時間也差不多了，該帶你回去登記囉。」

霎時，赤紅色的魔法陣在兩人的腳下展開。

遊作看了眼手腕上召喚器中寄宿的精靈，神色冷漠。

『好好我知道，對夥伴好點啊。』召喚器閃了幾下光，無數的風流刮起，解密者逐漸脫離了傳送陣的範圍。

「是利益交換，不是夥伴。」

『欸欸欸？』

正當以為可以順利脫出時，遊作的上方浮現了另一個桃紅色與蒼藍色交錯的傳送陣。

『クリクリ！』羽翼栗子球飛到了十代旁邊揮動著短手。

「夥伴！感謝幫忙把工會的後輩叫來協助啦。」十代持續維持著魔法的運作，笑看著另一個傳送陣在抵達前就率先傳出的聲音。

 

「召喚名為希望的指引，無懼的一飛沖天吧，希☆望☆戰☆士，登場！」

「No.的力量匯聚於此，星光的照耀指引未來，星☆光☆使☆者，降臨！」

金色與蒼藍色的兩名魔法少年從召喚陣中躍出，與身旁的彩虹栗子球和電擊栗子球分別打了暗示後合力將遊作推入了傳送陣中目送他消失。

 

「前輩！我這次有好好完成喔。」遊馬興奮的揮著手眼神閃亮的看著十代，金色的短袍寬袖與上方的鐵鍊在揮舞下唰啦作響。

「好好很乖。」十代搓揉著遊馬的頭髮（與看似尖銳的角），看著上方漂浮著的Astral，「在工會迎接新人的是？」

「遊戲前輩與遊矢，遊星前輩在一旁待命。」

「啊啊好想回去，感覺非常精采的感覺啊新人儀式。」十代困擾著看著法陣顯示尚未被消除記憶以及已經被上傳到網路上的，關於藤木遊作的魔法少年變身影片。

「為什麼每次有新人大家都這麼高調，像都遊星或遊戲前輩一樣多好。」一道道符文順著法陣除去觀看者關於魔法少年的記憶，「遊馬跟Astral也來幫忙吧，這次的量真的太多了。」

「好的！」「沒問題。」

「本來想說這任跟遊星是一個類型，不過出乎意料的......很自我主義啊。」

「令人對未來充滿期待。」

  
  
  
  


藤木遊作在下一刻落在由軟墊堆疊而成的山上，穩住身體後開始觀察周遭。

法陣、符文、契文，入目所及皆是與魔法相關的事物。

門帘拉起的小小一角照進了門外的燈光，緊接著是踏入房間的腳步聲。

隨著對方的步伐踩到的點，房間內的照明法陣開始運作了。

「夜安，我是你的前輩閃☆耀☆魔☆術☆師。」有著紅綠髮色的少年眨了赭紅色的雙眼，「接下來，是關於魔法少年工會的歡迎儀式。」

拿著指揮棒的手勾起，朝著門外歡迎著誰的到來。

「遊作同學，歡迎成為魔法少年，以及，」踏入的是手持劍杖，身著有著騎士風格的法袍，有著張揚髮型的溫和少年。

「我是魔法少年工會的會長武藤遊戲，作為魔法少年的魔法名是爆☆殺☆天☆使 ，不過目前已經很少出戰了。」

隨著介紹詞的結束，遊戲遞給了遊作一份捲軸。

「關於工會的事，只要成為魔法少年就強制入會，為了保密與守護一般人的安全。」

「我為什麼要遵照你們的作法？」

緊接著，遊作在下一刻感到了危險。

屬於龐然的，毀滅力量的危險。

「是安全，為了保護我們與一般人的安全，魔法不能被記住，懂嗎？」遊戲的笑容十分的無害與平易近人。

「嗯，而且作為新人，還有很多實戰技巧需要磨練的，所以呢。」遊戲在召喚器上插入了一張契文卡與符文卡。

無數的，機雷化的栗子球充斥了整個房間，乍看無害卻是會令人動彈不得的危機。

「.......伊格尼斯，你與我簽約的時候沒有提過這個工會的事吧？」   
『不能提，所以接受吧，夥伴！』

「我果然還是把你當成人質吧。」

『欸欸欸？』

 

「我們會在外頭看顧著你們的安全的，跟自己的契約獸好好加油喔。」遊戲不知何時與閃耀魔法師退到了門邊。

「魔法少年工會新人儀式，今年請戰勝機雷化的栗子球們，加油！」

 

「遊戲前輩，他真的沒問題吧？」在門外看顧著房內情況的遊星擔憂的問著。

「沒事沒事，不會死人的放心，重傷也可以修復的。」

「是這樣........嗎？」遊矢想起了三年前的儀式情況感到不安。

 

「不這樣怎麼放心讓新的魔法少年上任呢，要加油啊，遊作同學。」


End file.
